


Test Kisses

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-03
Updated: 2008-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can always tell the difference, until his lovers cheat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Kisses

**Title:** Test Kisses  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry can always tell the difference, until his lovers cheat.  
 **Word Count:** 450  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** Threesome, graphic sex.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://chiralove.insanejournal.com/profile)[**chiralove**](http://chiralove.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday (only a day late). She requested Drapery, prompt: kisses. I hope you like it, sweetie!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Test Kisses

~

“This is going to be a long night,” Harry said as Draco finished tying the blindfold around his head.

“You object to that?” Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, sighing as he felt his clothes vanish. “Not at all,” he said huskily.

“And now for the test.” Severus’ voice was silky and close, and Harry shivered.

A gentle press of lips to the corner of his mouth made Harry smile. “Draco,” he declared confidently. “You can’t fool me.”

“Mm, you do seem to be unusually perceptive in this respect,” Severus murmured. A moment later, someone nipped his ear.

“Severus,” Harry breathed, turning his face in that direction.

“Right again,” Draco whispered.

Harry licked his lips. “It’s not that hard to tell,” he said, his breath hitching as someone’s lips took a wandering path from his jaw to his throat and eventually ending up at his nipple. “Draco,” he gasped.

“Perhaps we smell differently,” Draco suggested, smirking at Harry’s gasp. “Oh, was that a sensitive area? Shall I stop?”

“Don’t you dare,” Harry groaned.

“Such delicious nipples,” Draco murmured, lapping gently.

“Perhaps he can tell because of the difference in our attitudes,” Severus purred, his voice coming from the vicinity of Harry’s groin. “You are quite...gentle.”

“Mm?” Draco queried, sinking teeth carefully into the flesh around one rosy nipple.

“Oh God!” Harry tried to arch upwards, but the bindings restrained him. “Please, Draco...”

Severus’ lips closed around Harry’s prick, and Harry’s mouth opened in a soundless scream. Draco shifted and a moment later filled Harry’s mouth with his cock.

The sound of slurping and muffled moans filled the room, and only a minute later Harry came with a shudder, followed quickly by Draco’s sharp scream as he arched his back and filled Harry’s mouth with his seed.

Severus pulled off Harry’s softened cock and as Draco drew back, collapsing onto the bed next to Harry, Harry caught his breath, licking Draco’s taste off his lips.

“Mm,” Harry moaned. “Essence of Malfoy.”

Severus smiled. “Blindfold still in place?” he asked, turning Harry’s head to check the knot.

Harry nodded. “Mm.”

“Good.” Severus rolled Harry over.

“What--?”

“I think it’s time to make the test a bit more challenging,” Severus said, spreading Harry’s arse cheeks apart. “Come here, Draco.”

“Oh God,” Harry moaned as he felt not one, but _two_ sets of lips press kisses onto his backside.

“That’s not one of the options,” Severus said. “But we shall let that pass. Let’s see if you can tell exactly who is kissing you now.”

As the first tongue slid down the crevice, Harry moaned, burying his face in the pillow as he shook. Yes, it was going to be a long night, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

~


End file.
